The Contractor shall work with the National Cancer Institute (NCI), Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences (DCCPS), providing technical and logistical support to facilitate collaborative efforts in cancer surveillance, including cancer simulation modeling using a multi-cohort approach, flexible broad-based natural history models of cancer, and comparative modeling managed through a web-based knowledge management system with adaptable data structures.